Impulsivo
by xAkemihime
Summary: Ele agiu por impulso, somente isso. Mas quando estava com ela, ele não conseguia pensar em seus atos, simplesmente se deixava levar pelas emoções do momento. - ZoRobin


One Piece © Eiichiro Oda.

A história se passa em Skypiea (fiz cosplay da Robin nessa versão e deu vontade, alguém me arruma um Zoro? :x).

* * *

Impulsivo

"_Eu odeio mulheres manipuladoras"_

E tudo o que ela sentiu depois disso foi aquele poder todo de Enel sendo direcionado rapidamente para ela. Não conseguiu se defender a tempo, sentindo aquela carga elétrica percorrendo por todo o seu corpo. A escuridão começou a tomar conta de si e a última coisa que se deu conta foi dos braços fortes do espadachim ao seu lado lhe impedindo de cair ao chão.

"_Zoro!"_

"_Zoro!" _

"_Se você estava aqui... Como isso foi acontecer?"_

Aos poucos ia recobrando a consciência e pôde ouvir ao longe uma voz familiar que logo reconheceu pertencer a Luffy.

Com muito esforço Robin se moveu e disse algumas poucas palavras para o capitão, explicando o que acontecera, e logo o homem partiu atrás de Enel, decidido a por um fim em toda a confusão, deixando Robin só.

A mulher sentou-se com um pouco de dificuldade, sentindo dor na maior parte de seu corpo. Virou-se para o lado e se sobressaltou ao ver Zoro em uma situação semelhante, se não pior, que ela. Ele estava inconsciente e seu corpo exalava um cheiro de pele queimada. Enel.

"_O que aconteceu?"_

Ela sabia que Zoro não seria capaz de deter o Deus, mas como ele fora parar naquele estado, era uma incógnita para Robin. O que havia acontecido depois que ficara inconsciente? Bem, como arqueóloga, a morena tinha a tendência de querer saber de todos os fatos, uma certa curiosidade – controlável, mas ainda assim curiosidade. Porém ela sabia muito bem que aquele não era o momento para este tipo de coisa, logo poderia saber melhor os detalhes do acontecido.

Agora deveria tratar dos ferimentos não só seus, como de Zoro e Chopper, que também estava por perto, inconsciente.

OoO

Depois dos enormes acontecimentos daquele dia, todos, incluindo os Shandias e os Skypieans, resolveram dar uma grande festa para comemorar a vitória contra o suposto Deus Enel.

- Você está bem? – Robin estava com um livro em mãos, sentada em um canto afastado da aglomeração de pessoas que dançava e bebia animadamente ao redor da fogueira.

- Estou. – Respondeu sorrindo à Nami, que se sentara ao seu lado, com uma garrafa de sakê.

As duas ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo, somente apreciando a festa que se tornava cada vez mais animada, até que finalmente Robin decidiu perguntar algo que a estava lhe intrigando há algum tempo.

- Navegadora-san... – Chamou a atenção da outra, que se virou, sorrindo. – O que exatamente aconteceu depois que Enel me atacou?

Nami se endireitou e fez uma expressão séria, recordando-se do ocorrido.

- Bem... Zoro partiu pra cima dele, junto com aquele Wiper. E bem, você já deve ter percebido o que aconteceu depois disso...

Robin sorriu. Mas ainda não se dera por satisfeita com aquela simples resposta.

- Por acaso foi o Espadachim-san que me segurou antes de cair no chão, assim que fui atacada?

- Ah sim, foi ele. Zoro ficou furioso, acho que nunca o vi com tanta raiva assim antes, Robin! – Exclamou a outra, rapidamente, para logo depois esboçar um sorriso um tanto malicioso.

- Ficou interessada é? – Perguntou, rindo abertamente. Talvez a quantidade de álcool estivesse começando a fazer efeito na navegadora.

- Imagina. – Robin sorriu de lado, um pouco sem jeito. – Apenas fiquei curiosa...

Nami lançou um olhar desconfiado para a arqueóloga, mas que logo foi esquecido.

- Ah acho que estou bebendo sakê demais! – Exclamou – Só isso para imaginar vocês dois juntos!

- Então talvez seja melhor parar de beber um pouco, Navegadora-san. – Robin disse, olhando para Nami que se levantava.

- É, bem, acho que vou me deitar. Boa noite Robin! – Disse, se distanciando. A morena lhe desejou boa noite, porém logo Nami parou e virou-se para ela. – Mas sabe... Até que vocês formariam um casal bonitinho. – Gargalhou, se afastando e logo sumindo de vista.

Robin suspirou.

Desde que entrara para o bando, seu relacionamento com Zoro era o pior dentre eles, e ela sabia que ele suspeitava de sua fidelidade ao grupo, não o culpava por isso.

E apesar do homem deixar claro o quanto a presença da arqueóloga era indesejada por ele, Zoro não mediu esforços para defendê-la de Enel. E isso sem dúvida surpreendeu Robin. Ela não esperava uma atitude protetora vinda dele.

As palavras de Nami, ditas há pouco lhe vieram à mente.

"_Zoro ficou furioso, acho que nunca o vi com tanta raiva assim antes, Robin!"_

Apesar de não aparentar na hora, Robin ficara confusa com a conversa que tivera com a navegadora. A reação de Zoro perante a morena ferida, as insinuações de Nami sobre ela estar interessada no espadachim e sobre como eles fariam um bom casal... Tudo isso deixara a morena balançada, de fato.

Enquanto refletia sobre o assunto, seus olhos correram pelo local onde ainda acontecia a festa, procurando por Zoro. Certamente ele estaria cercado por alguns homens, conversando e bebendo sem preocupação.

Pelo menos fora isso que ela pensara. Porém logo franziu o cenho, vendo que não encontrava o espadachim em lugar nenhum.

"_Onde ele está?"_

OoO

Zoro se afastou um pouco da badalada festa que acontecia. Estava pensativo. As imagens das lutas daquele mesmo dia corriam por sua mente, e um ocorrido em especial estava lhe deixando um tanto quanto confuso.

"_Ela é uma mulher!"_

Desde que Nico Robin entrara para o bando, ele fizera questão de deixar extremamente claro o quanto não confiava e não aceitava a morena. Contudo, ao vê-la tão indefesa perante Enel, a raiva lhe subiu a cabeça.

Momentos antes, enquanto duelava com Shura, subordinado do suposto Deus, Zoro encontrou Chopper inconsciente e completamente ferido, porém alegara para o inimigo que não iria lutar com pretensão de vingança, não gostava disso, ia contra seus princípios. Porém, ao ver Robin ser atacada perante seus olhos e não poder fazer nada, deixara Zoro completamente cego de raiva, o desejo de vingança que até então evitava a todo custo, se exaltou e ele, sem perceber, já estava partindo para cima de Enel, sem se importar com as consequências, só com uma coisa em mente: fazê-lo pagar por tê-la ferido.

Suspirou e levou a garrafa de sakê à boca, tomando um profundo gole.

- Espadachim-san? – Zoro sobressaltou ao ouvir aquela voz conhecida tão próxima de si. Virou-se para trás, deparando-se com Robin. – O que faz aqui sozinho?

- Nada. – Limitou-se a responder, sério, virando de costas para a mulher. – Você está bem? – Indagou, tentando não transparecer o quanto havia ficado preocupado com ela mais cedo.

- Estou, Doutor-san cuidou de mim. – Mesmo sem Zoro vê-la, sabia que Robin estava sorrindo. Ela sempre estava sorrindo, afinal. – E você?

- Estou ótimo.

- Fico feliz.

E então o silêncio predominou entre eles. A verdade é que ambos os piratas nunca haviam tido uma conversa a sós, desde que se conheceram. O que tornava aquele momento não só estranho, como um pouco desconfortável também.

Porém ninguém disse nada durante um bom tempo. Zoro até pensou que Robin tivesse desistido de lhe fazer companhia e tivesse retornado para a festa. Engano seu.

- Espadachim-san... – O homem grunhiu algo em resposta, apenas para ela entender que estava prestando atenção.

Ouviu o som de passos se aproximando e logo Robin entrou em seu campo de visão, sentando-se ao seu lado, próximo a uma ruína antiga e desgastada.

- Obrigada. – Disse a morena, esboçando um sorriso. A face de Zoro se contraiu em surpresa, ele claramente não esperava por aquilo.

- Pelo quê? – Perguntou, ainda surpreso.

- Por ter se preocupado comigo quando Enel me feriu. – E ao ver Zoro franzir o cenho, explicou: - Nami me contou o que houve assim que desmaiei.

O espadachim enrubesceu um pouco e cruzou os braços, fazendo uma expressão emburrada, como de costume. Claro, Nami, quem mais poderia ser?

- Não foi nada demais, só não poderia admitir machucarem mais um companheiro meu. – Até mesmo ele se assustou com suas palavras. Desde quando considerara Robin uma companheira? Até então ele suspeitava de todas as suas ações e assim deveria ser até ela lhe provar que deveria ser digna de confiança.

- Bem... De qualquer modo, obrigada. – A morena sorriu ainda mais, depois de ouvir o que Zoro havia dito. Aproximou-se um pouco mais do mesmo, lhe dando um carinhoso beijo na bochecha ainda corada devido à vergonha.

- Boa noite, Espadachim-san. – Acenou, se levantando com a intenção de ir dormir. Porém logo algo a impediu.

- Espera. – Zoro segurou seu braço, puxando-a para baixo, não a deixando se afastar.

Robin surpreendeu-se com sua atitude, porém antes que pudesse pensar em mais alguma coisa, sentiu seus lábios sendo pressionados contra os dele com certa urgência. Logo retribuiu, dando passagem para a língua de Zoro explorar sua boca com volúpia. Só então ela percebeu o quanto queria aquilo, o quanto sua pele se arrepiou com o contato tão intimo com Zoro, o quanto seu estômago se contraiu e o quanto sua mente implorava por mais. Ela queria aquilo, e não pensaria nas consequências que o beijo lhe traria, não agora.

Zoro agira sem pensar, movido puramente pelo desejo, como daquela vez que Enel feriu Robin. Pensaria em suas atitudes depois, e provavelmente se arrependeria de todas elas, mas quem se importa? Por hora ele queria apenas curtir o momento, aproveitar todas aquelas sensações até então desconhecidas que invadiram seu ser de forma tão abusiva e controladora.

A verdade é que ele precisava dela. Assim como ela também precisava dele. Embora nunca fossem capazes de admitir isso.


End file.
